Ambush at the Barbershop Headquarters
The Ambush at the Barbershop Headquarters was a trap staged by HYDRA to assassinate Phil Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team. A team of Centipede Soldiers remained in the Barbershop Headquarters waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come while John Garrett and his operatives had abandoned the facility. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team survived the ambush. Background The HYDRA Uprising dealt a crippling blow to S.H.I.E.L.D., causing the world to label the agency as a terrorist organization.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Despite being outlawed, Coulson's Team decided to fight back against HYDRA, especially since they had learned that one of them, Grant Ward, had actually been a HYDRA operative all along. Skye was briefly captured by HYDRA before being released by Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal During her captivity, she planted a Trojan horse within HYDRA computer systems which needed to be activated thanks to a flash drive Skye had with her. Given the association between HYDRA and Cybertek, Coulson's Team infiltrated Cybertek Corporate Headquarters to access their computers, but to no avail. Later, Antoine Triplett managed to identify several Cybertek cargos which all converged to Havana, where S.H.I.E.L.D. used to have a base now used by HYDRA. Therefore, they decided to head to the facility to investigate. Unbeknownst to them, however, John Garrett decided to move all the equipment out of the Barbershop Headquarters and take it back to the United States.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 1.21: Ragtag Ambush Antoine Triplett performed a reconnaissance alone in the Barbershop Headquarters, only to find that all the equipment had been moved out and that HYDRA had seemingly abandoned the place. Phil Coulson was ready to order his team to leave and try to reach Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons who had located the Bus stolen by HYDRA, but Skye suggested to try to find a computer in the Barbershop Headquarters nonetheless so that she could use her flash drive and access HYDRA's files. Coulson, Skye, Triplett and Melinda May entered the Barbershop Headquarters. They found the underground levels completely emptied, but Triplett used a Portable X-Ray Scanner and identified a possible secret room behind a wall. Coulson managed to open the secret door, revealing a HYDRA computer. wields the Berserker Staff]] However, it turned out that HYDRA had ambushed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who were soon attacked by multiple Centipede Soldiers led by Kaminsky, who wielded the Berserker Staff. While Skye hacked into HYDRA's files, the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D team fought the Centipede soldiers. Triplett was knocked over by one of them, but May managed to take the Berserker Staff from Kaminsky's hands. Coulson ordered May to use her newly found strength to take down the entire building while he, Skye and Triplett escaped. Ultimately, the Centipede soldiers were buried under the rubble.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Aftermath Thanks to Skye, Coulson's Team could monitor HYDRA's activities all over the world. They managed to locate the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico and devised a plan to assault the facility in order to take down John Garrett and end his plans once and for all. References Category:Events